Of Earthquakes, Shadows, and Rainbows
by Garce and Goldie
Summary: My awakening draws near. Yes, the children of the big 3 will wake me would each play a role in my rise to power. Maybe I would reward them by sparing their miserable lives. They will watch their world die along with their family... Full summary inside.
1. Prologue

My awakening draws near. Yes, the children of the big 3 will wake me would each play a role in my rise to power. Maybe I would reward them by sparing their miserable lives. They will watch their world die along with their family, friends, and everybody they care about. They will have no other option, but to serve my every will. Then I will reclaim my rightful place as Queen. Once I do, the fall of the Gods would be guaranteed. The time is ticking, for the mortals. For the Gods. For the demigods. For the world.

**A/N: Hey, Goldie here. So as you can probably tell from our penname, there are two of us. We know this is REALLY short, but it's just the prologue. The chapters will be much longer.**

**P.S. The title and summary are temporary, because Garce signed off google docs before I could ask her. **


	2. Chapter 1

Alannah's P.O.V

"Let's dance in style  
>Let us dance for a while<br>Heaven can wait, we're only watching the skies  
>Hoping for the best But expecting the worst<br>Are you gonna drop the bomb or not?  
>Forever young I wanna be forever young"<p>

My best friend Grace and I sang along to Forever Young (One Direction version of course). We did this kind of thing all the time. Randomly select a song from one of our i-pods and sing along to it as we walked home from school. Its was entertaining to see all of the locals look at us as if we were freaks. They didn't know how right they were.

Grace paused the i-pod. "How excited are you for tomorrow?" she asked.

"Incredibly, I can't wait for camp" I said. She rolled her eyes. "What?" I asked. "Nothing," she replied quickly. "WHAT!" I demanded.

"Yeah cause that's the reason you're excited," she said. What was she going on about? She saw my puzzled expression. "You're joshing right? Fine. I know you are excited to see Nico."

I tried to protest, but she cut me off.

"Don't even try to deny it. You love him!" "Do not!" I said. "Yupppppp! You're in love!"

I knew she wasn't going to stop so I sighed, "Fine." She smirked. "I mean who wouldn't love him? He's just so hot!" I defended.

"I'm not judging you! You guys are adorable together. One of you has to man up and ask the other out. Its probably going to be you."

"Why do I have to man up?" I asked.

"Cause Nico never will. I have to get home. Seriously though, you guys just need to get together already. I'll see you tomorrow!" she called back to me.

"Remember, my dad is driving me tomorrow!" I said.

"I know. Percy and I are probably just gonna get a cab or something. Maybe my mom's gonna bring us," she said.

"Make some cookies!" I yelled. "Blue?" she asked.

"Was that a serious question?" I asked.

"Sorry. So blue cookies. I'll see you tomorrow. You better not leave me waiting, the naiads are going to try to teach me basket weaving. Again!" she growled.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know! I won't be late again." She waved and began walking away. I turned and moved towards my front door thinking about what she said. Was I only excited for camp to see Nico? No. I see him from time to time. He visits me occasionally. Grace met him a while after I did. She started going to camp after the Titan war, two years ago. Poseidon revealed that he and Sally actually had another kid, and she was raised in the under water kingdom of Poseidon. He kept her there for her own protection. In case Thalia or Percy (this was before Thalia became a tree, then woke up from being a tree, then joined the hunters, also before Bianca and Nico came along) died, so that she could be the child of the prophecy, and reach the age sixteen. Anyway, I've been going to Camp Half-Blood since I was eleven. I met Nico when I was twelve, during the war. He and I have actually become really good friends since then. He stays at camp more than he did before. Now that he has his own cabin, he stays for pretty much the whole summer. Sometimes he shadow travels to somewhere else. Leaving camp. Breaking the rules. Being a bad ass. That's what makes him hot. Duh.

* * *

><p>"Dad, I'm home!" I called as I stepped through my front door. No reply. That's odd. He's always home waiting for me. You see, it used to just be me and my dad. That was before my step-mom came along. Now I have two half-brothers too. The house is never as quiet as it used to be. Except for when I get home from school. My step-mom's at work, my brothers are at soccer practice, and my dad's in his study, reading. I didn't think anything of my dad ignoring me, he was probable busy with work or reading and didn't hear me, I just ran upstairs to my room.<p>

I screamed when I open my door. I can hear my dad laughing from downstairs. That's why he didn't reply, he didn't want me to know we had company. I took a seat on my bed next to one of my best friends, Nico di Angelo. He was staring at the photos on my wall. I could feel my face going red. I had pictures of all of the people that were close to me, but I couldn't help but wonder what he thought about the pictures of himself on my wall. The pictures of he, Grace and I laughing, singing, dancing, and just fooling around and being stupid.

"So, what are you doing here?" I ask him.

"I've got some top secret Demi-god information", I wanted to laugh at his tone, but he looked me straight in the eye and I knew he was serious. I got lost in his eyes for a while before I came up with a response.

"Well, what is it?"

"I've been having these dreams, and you're in them."

"What kind of dreams?" I ask him. He blushes. Wait,why would he blush? Oh, now I see it. I then add "Demigod dreams, right? So what happens to me?"

"I see you locked up. Unconscious. It's kind of scary."

"So you came here to see if I was okay?"

"Yeah, just wanted to make sure that you hadn't been kidnapped, and to tell you to be careful so that you won't be."

"Don't worry, Nico. I think I'll be okay for another day." He smiled. I hugged him before he went to my window.

"See you tomorrow," I wave. "See you," he smiles and climbs onto my fire escape. He turns back around and says, "by the way, that's a nice picture," he pointed at one of he, Grace, and I at camp. He had an arm around each of us, but my head was resting on his shoulder and he was looking at me. He smirked at my blushing and left. That boy will be the death of me... I can see it now. I sat on the bed. This boy was so infuriating! But I couldn't deny the feelings I had for him, no matter how much I wanted to. It would just make everything so awkward between us. Honestly I valued his friendship more than his love. But what if it worked out? NO! Now I'm letting Grace get to me about us being perfect for each other blah, blah, blah. I was so wrapped up in my thoughts I didn't hear the window open. I didn't hear the slow footsteps making there way towards me. I didn't hear it until it was too late. I turned at the last second only catching a glimpse of the face behind me before I was out cold. I couldn't even force out the scream stuck in my throat. A/N: Goldie again! Garce wrote the mushy gushy stuff in this chapter, so some credit goes to her! Anyway, her chapter will be coming soon. I just realized that I forgot to tell you guys that each of us writes a chapter in our own point of view (and when it comes to other people's point of view, we write together). Also, we have the next two and a half chapters done, so it shouldn't be long before we post them.

**A/N: Hey it's Goldie again! I'll probably be posting all of these, since Garce is new to fanfiction and she doesn't know how. Anyway, I wrote the majority of this chapter (Garce wrote the mushy stuff) and Garce's chapter should be coming soon (we finished it, we are just editing it). **


	3. Chapter 2

**Grace's POV **  
>"I'm home!" I yelled as I entered the house.<p>

"Hi honey! How was your day?" mom called. She was in the kitchen (of course). I sat down at the table saying, "It was cool. I'm glad to be out of that place!"

"I thought you liked school," my mom said. I quirked an eyebrow and said, "Nobody likes school. Some people, like me, like it more because their best friend, who is NOT their only friend, go there as well."

She stared at me blankly. "That was confusing. I'm just trying to say-" I was cut off by Percy saying, "You don't have any friends?" I knew he was joking, but I threw my binder at him anyway.

"I have more friends than you," I grumbled. "Alannah, Franny, Jojo, Nico, Andres, Daniel, Gaby, Adela, Marcos, Himanshu, Ian, Taro, Jackie, Aamel, Emily, Andrea-" I listed before Percy said, "Now you're just saying your entire class."

"Because all of them are my friends! I'm just THAT awesome!" I said.

"You also have a giant ego," he said.

"It must run in the family!" I said back. He grinned.

"If you're done insulting each other about non-existent egos then would you mind helping me with dinner...besides I have more friends than both of you," mom said. We stared at her shocked.

I just shrugged, "She probably does."

"Yeah. So what are we making?" Percy asked. That reminded me. "I need to make blue cookies for Alannah. She'll give them to Nico (if she doesn't eat them all) and then he'll love her!"

"Are you still trying to play matchmaker?" Mom asked.

"Come on! They both like each other! Even Nico told me that he did!" I said.

"You threatened to splash him with toilet water!" Percy said, but I could see that he was smiling.

"It worked!" I said. He just started laughing.

"Sometimes I think you might actually be a daughter of Aphrodite," mom said.

"Eww. Just because I want my best friend to be with the guy she likes and stop talking about him ALL the time, does not mean I'm a daughter of Aphrodite," I said. I so was not pretty enough for that.

"Set the table you two," Mom said. After dinner mom went to bed quickly, she had been working everyday this week. "Night mom," me and Percy said. She smiled saying, "Goodnight kids."

Then I started making my cookies. Percy stood beside me. "Can I help you?" I asked him.

"Do you mind if I help?" he asked. He never helps me bake, what was going on?

"Ummm, I guess." He reached for a bowl, but I smacked his hand away. "I thought you said I could help!" he said.

"Yeah, but you have to wash your hands first! I know for a fact that sea water doesn't taste too good on cookies." He rolled his eyes, but washed his hands anyway. Then I gave him the bowl. He just stood there.

"Well? Aren't you going to do anything?" I asked. He blushed, "I,um, I don't know what I'm supposed to do." I laughed, "How are you part of this family and you don't know how to make cookies? Fine, crack two eggs."

He got out two eggs and did as I asked. I looked into the bowl. "Don't leave the shell in there!" I exclaimed. He frowned and said, "Sorry that you didn't tell me specifically what to do!" He yelled.

I rolled my eyes and got a new bowl and two more eggs. "Like this," I said cracking one of the two eggs. He smiled and grabbed the second egg.

"Is this right?" He asked cracking the egg over my head. I gasped and grabbed a hand full of flour throwing it at him. He coughed and retaliated with some more flour.

I growled and felt a tug in my stomach. Out of nowhere water burst out of the faucet and pushed him to the floor. Unfortunately when he got up he was completely dry.

He smirked and I just said, "Help me clean up. I still have to make cookies." We cleaned up in silence and I made the cookies. He tried to grab one of them when they were done.

"Really?" I asked. He bit into the cookie anyway. "Why are you still mad?" He asked.

"Cause you didn't apologize!" I said.

"Why should I?" he asked.

"You cracked an egg over my head!"

"You threw flour at me! And pushed me!"

"But you started it!"

"Gods, you're such an annoying brat!" He yelled. I glared at him and just turned around trying to hide my tears.

Great! I could control water, but I couldn't keep in some pathetic tears! I began putting my cookies into a container as I heard Percy storm out. I can't believe he ate a cookie anyway! I hate him! Crap, why am I crying! I really need to get away from here, I need to get back to camp.

**A/N: Oh hey. This is Garce(finally) and Goldie just taught me how to post this chapter. By the way, my cookies are amazing.**

_**Goldie: Yes they ARE!**_

**So peace for now. AND hope ya'll like it.**


	4. Chapter 3

Alannah's P.O.V  
>I woke up in a dark and damp place. I felt around. I was lying on grass. I tried to stand up, but the most I could do was get myself into a seated position. My mind was a blur. I didn't know I got there, or when I got there. I was subconsciously starting to create different possible scenarios of what could be happening to me. Then I remembered what Nico had told me earlier. Oh gods! I'm kidnapped? I looked around. I couldn't see anybody. Suddenly, I felt hands covering my eyes. For a moment I thought that this was all a big joke, and that any moment the person who was covering my eyes would whisper in my ear "guess who". Just like my brothers and my friends did all the time. That's what this was. There was no need to worry. Then Nico's face flashed in my mind. I remembered how serious he looked when he thought I was in danger. I realized how serious this situation was. Then, I felt scared for the first time since waking up. Who had taken me? Whose hands were covering my eyes. I forced myself to stand up. My sudden action confused whoever was behind me. His hands were no longer covering my face. He started to stand, but he wasn't fast enough. I kicked him in his stomach and started to run away. From what I could tell, I was in a park, Central Park, I thought. It was impossible to tell. It was too dark to see anything more than the ground and some shadows.<p>

I kept running until something knocked me over. It was a person. He was pinning me down. I couldn't see his face, because of the darkness, but I could tell that it was not the same guy who had his hands around my eyes. This guy was much bigger. I struggled to get our from underneath him. He called to the other guy who had recovered from my kick and he ran over to us. Each of them grabbed one of my arms and forced me to walk with them. I struggled to free my arms. The then lifted me off the ground, still only holding me by my arms. Eventually, I freed my arms, but that resulted in me falling face down on the ground. I hurried to get myself up. I ran as fast and as far away as I could. Eventually, I had to stop to breathe.

I decided I would use my emergency necklace to send an Iris message to someone that could help. The necklace (a gift from my mom) sprays water so that I can have mist to send a message from. I was about to spray it, when I started to think it through. It was dark out. I had no way of knowing what time it was. Heck, I didn't even know what day it was. I then made up my mind to wait until it was light out, and I could be absolutely sure than Nico and Grace would be at camp. I wouldn't want to waste my water. The necklace only works when I remember to refill it.


	5. Chapter 4

Nico's P.O.V  
>Being in the middle of a sibling argument is never fun. Its ten times worse when your friend doesn't show up right after you had a dream about her being kidnapped. I guess you could say I was having a pretty bad day. I stood between Grace and Percy (who refused to talk to each other) and I was freaking out. Grace was too, she had resorted to pacing back and forth along the camp's border. Even though they were fighting I could tell Percy was close to comforting his sister, but before he could Chiron approached us. "I'm sure she will show up. Now why don't you three get situated in your cabins," he suggested. Reluctantly we did (meaning I had to drag Grace to her cabin) and we set all of our stuff down. I went to meet Grace at her cabin,but she wasn't there. Before I could ask Percy said, "She's already back out there waiting." I nodded my thanks and went to join her. I sat next to her leaning against the pine tree.<br>"She'll show up, right?" Grace asked. Now I felt extremely guilty about not telling her about my dream.  
>"Well, I have to tell you something. I had this dream about her-" I started.<br>Grace cut me off, "Stop! I know you like her, I don't have to hear this!"  
>"No not like that!" I yelled blushing a deep red. "Oh sorry," Grace said quietly.<br>"I saw her being kidnapped...I warned her, but I guess they still got her," I said sadly looking down at my hands. She hugged me, "We'll find her. I promise." I smiled.  
>I didn't notice the iris messaged until she started talking. She looked kinda angry as Grace and I quickly pulled apart. I felt myself blush, but Grace didn't even hesitate. "Alannah! Are you okay? Where are you? I made the cookies!"<br>"Guys! I'm stuck in Central Park. I'm hiding from them right now, but I know they can't be that far behind me." Her voice was a whisper. Who was after her? I hadn't seen any of the guys in my dream. They better not hurt her! I would kill them if they did.  
>"I don't know what to do. There are so many of them. They're all so big! I won't be able to run from or hide from them for very long-" A hand swept through the message, and she was cut off.<br>"ALANNAH!" I felt myself scream, but it was too late. The mist slowly drifted apart revealing the hill behind it. I kicked the pine tree hard letting out my anger and frustration. "Ouch!" I yelled. Great, Alannah's gone and I have a stupid bruise on my foot.

"Calm down!" Grace snapped at me. I looked at her stunned. She was never this mean to me. "Screaming isn't going to help us. We have to ask Chiron for a quest. We are going to save her. Do you understand?" She asked in a menacing tone. I nodded quickly and followed her as she marched to the Big house. Once we reached the patio we saw Dionysus sitting at the table. "Greta Johnson! What do you want," Dionysus asked annoyed.  
>"Its Grace Jackson," she grumbled<br>"That's what I said, Greta." I saw Grace clench her fists and I just shook my head. She needed to calm down. "I want to a quest. To save Alannah Brennan, daughter of Iris. She's been kidnapped."  
>"No," was all Dionysus said.<br>"What!" Grace demanded. "You must be joking!"  
>"Although I would love to joke I don't believe your kelp-filled head would be able to comprehend my advanced humor," Dionysus said. I pulled Grace away before she had a chance to do anything that she might regret later when she got kicked out of camp for it.<br>"How dare he!" she yelled. I tried to say something, but she didn't stop there. "I'm not a kelp head! That's Percy! I'm the smart sibling!" she said.  
>"Grace! Stop. Why don't we ask Chiron instead," I suggested. She agreed.<p>

* * *

><p>"No," Chiron said. I was stunned. I looked over at Grace and saw her mouth hanging open as well.<br>"But we have to save her!" Grace yelled.  
>"I'm really sorry, but you two can't go. It isn't safe for two children of the big three to go out there right now," Chiron said. Great, now what?<br>"Wait a minute. What do you mean right now? Whats going on?" No reply. "Chiron. What. Is. Going. On," she said slowly.  
>"It would be better if your peace could be stretched out just a little are not going and that is final," Chiron said. We stood there just staring at our trainer. I broke the gaze first and grabbed Grace's arm pulling her away. She looked like she was deep in thought. "Grace. Grace! Grace, just answer me," I said, screaming in her face. Finally she looked up at me. "Are you okay?" I asked. She nodded and said, "I'm leaving." With that she spun around and went back to her cabin. Great. I couldn't just leave Alannah with those people. I would go find her no matter what Chiron had said. I went into my cabin and packed. I would leave tonight.<p> 


	6. Chapter 5

Grace's P.O.V.  
>I woke up to a hand covering my mouth. I reached for my sword- Percy wasn't the only one that got a gift from dad. My sword burned any foe that touched it. While I reached for it I screamed, but it was muted by the hand. I wasn't able to reach my sword so I did the next best thing, flail my limbs randomly hoping to hit this guy. Was it the same guy that took Alannah? How did they get into camp?<br>"Grace sto-OUCH!"  
>"Nico?" I asked.<br>"Yeah, shut up! You're gonna wake Percy. Why are you sleeping at the desk anyway?" He asked.  
>"I fell asleep?" Crap when did that happen!<br>"Get up and pack a bag. We're going to save Alannah," Nico said. I grabbed the bag I had packed earlier. He looked at me confused.  
>"Did you really think you were the only one who planned to sneak out tonight?" He broke into a smile and we left. I looked back at Percy once more. What would he thin? Would he be mad? Wait, why do I care? I want to, no have to do this. I have to save Alannah! I closed the door silently behind me and we moved towards the woods. Nico's boots were incredibly loud against the ground. "Be quiet!" I whispered. He rolled his eyes,"What do you want me to do? Take off my boots?" I nodded. He pouted, but did it. "Better?" he asked sourly. "Much." I quieted down when I heard a crack behind me. I spun around, sword ready.<br>"Who's there?" Nico asked. There was no answer, only a whizz as an arrow came flying straight at my face.


	7. Chapter 6

Nico's P.O.V

I grabbed the arrow before it could kill Grace and looked up to find our attacker. It was some kid, probably our age, that I had never seen before. He was looking at Grace and he looked terrified. I looked at Grace and saw why. She had an evil glare on her face as she stared at the poor kid.

"Are you trying to kill me? Because if you were then you won't be making it out of these woods alive" she said menacingly.

I had never seen her so mad.

She cut the poor kid off as he tried to answer. "Do you know what would've happened if you killed me? My best friend would have one less person looking for her. One less person could be fatal considering it is only the two of us. You would have had two murders on your hands."

Oh, that's why she is so mad.

I looked from her glare to the boy's expression of fear and said, "So what up with the arrow?"

"I-um-I-I'm-well-I'm-" he sputtered out. I almost felt bad for him.

"Calm down. I'm not going to kill you," she said. This calmed the kid down a little. Wait, why do I keep calling him kid? He might even be older than me.

"Sorry, I'm Alec. Son of Apollo. I was being chased since I stayed out too late and I didn't think I was shooting at some demi-gods. I'm really sorry-um I didn't catch your names," Alec said.

"Nico di Angelo, son of Hades," I said. He backed away a little, but nodded.

"Grace Jackson," she paused before saying, "Daughter of Poseidon." His eyes widened and he stared at the two of us. "Both of you are children of the big three? Is the girl you're looking for also a child of the big three?" He asked.

"No. She is a daughter of Iris," I said.

He nodded and said, "I can help you. Don't you need three people for a quest anyway?" I looked him over and saw Grace doing the same.

Just as I was about to refuse Grace said, "Sure." Both of us looked at her, shocked.  
>"We need all the help we can get and he obviously knows how to shoot well. You can come, but don't bother me," she said continuing to walk. We followed after her.<p>

Alec leaned closer to my ear and whispered, "Is she bipolar?"

"No, she's a girl. Same diff dude," I replied and he nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hi, Goldie here, just thought I'd let you guys know that I'm sorry we haven't updated in a few months. We were writing chapter on google docs, and we just forgot to post them, sorry. **


End file.
